The Adventures of Phineas and Ferb
by Jacku
Summary: This is a Phineas and Ferb episode in which the characters trade places.


The Adventures Of Phineas and Ferb

Narrator: The Adventures Of Phineas and Ferb Episode 38: The Roller Coaster Mixup

(Scene cuts down to the backyard. Ferb is lying under the tree and Phineas is beside him bored, wondering what to do.)

Ferb: So Phineas what do you wanna do today?

(Phineas shrugs)

Ferb: What about Bunka? What does he want to do?

(Bunka chatters)

Ferb: Well he's a platypus. They don't do much. I for one am starting to get bored and boredom is something of up with which I will not put. The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer. I mean no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster. And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair.

(Flashback on a roller coaster at the state fair. It goes over one tiny hill then ends.)

Carl: Please exit to the left.

(Flashback ends)

Ferb: Man that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster I would… That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!

Betty Jo: Ferb! Phineas! I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stay out of trouble okay?

Ferb: Okay Grandma. (At Phineas) We're gonna build a roller coaster.

(Betty Jo gets into the car.)

Future Candace: I'm in charge right? You did tell them I'm in charge?

Betty Jo: Relax Candace, nobody has to be in charge.

Future Candace: But what if there's a emergency?

Betty Jo: Like what?

Future Candace: What if uh… What if a wild moose or a whole herd of them burst into the house and attacks everyone? (smiles)

Betty Jo: If that happens you're in charge.

Future Candace: Yes!

Future Candace: (enters backyard) Mom says I'm in charge conditionally.

Ferb: The condition didn't have anything to do with a moose did it?

Future Candace: You know it's funny you should mention that-oh! (Realizing she is getting distracted) I'm watching you.

(Future Candace walks into the house and the phone rings which she answers.)

Future Candace: Hello? Oh hi Jenny! No I can't get to the mall right now. Grandma just went to the store and she left me in charge, well, you know, conditionally.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past with lots of wooden planks.)

Future Candace: And if you go can you see if Coltrane is there? No, no, he's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past again with steel beams.)

Future Candace: Yeah and they never get into trouble 'cause Grandma never catches them. One of these days though I'm going to see that she catches them red handed.

(Ferb and Phineas walk past again with a Giant Floating Baby Head and a lion that roars loudly.)

Future Candace: Will you hold it down? I am trying to use the phone! (at Jenny) Grandma left me in charge so there will be no shenanigans today. What are they doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!

(Future Candace runs out to the backyard. She stares in shock upon seeing the roller coaster along with horror music.)

Future Candace: Ferb what is this?!

Ferb: Do you like it?

Future Candace: Ooh I'm gonna tell Grandma and when she sees what you're doing you are going down. DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! D-O-W-N down!

(Future Candace takes her bicycle and rides away)

Suzy: Hey Candace is Ferb… home?

Future Candace: Down, down I say!

(Suzy walks into the backyard.)

Suzy: (hearts in eyes) Hey Ferb.

Ferb: Hey Suzy.

Suzy: Whatcha doin'?

Ferb: Building a roller coaster.

Suzy: In your backyard?

Ferb: Some of it.

Suzy: Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?

Ferb: Some might say.

Suzy: Hey Phineas.

(Phineas waves with the hammer.)

Suzy: Does your brother ever talk?

Ferb: Phineas? He's more of a man of action.

(Phineas hits the nail and then his nose.)

Suzy: I was gonna go to the pool. You wanna go swimming?

Ferb: Kind of in the middle of something here.

Suzy: Oh right. Okay, I'll see you later then.

Ferb: Okay. (at Phineas) Hey Phineas! You got enough rivets up there?

(Phineas gives a thumbs up showing they have rivets.)

(Cut to an office showing Dan and Swampy in stop motion.)

Swampy: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! So-so each character will play a different role?

Dan: Ya and Baljeet's probably going to be in the dark side.

Swampy: Oh I get it. We're explaining it just in this sort of photo-animation again.

Dan: Exactly.

Swampy: Alright but where's Bunka?

Dan: (Prepares to write on the drawing board) Ah! (Bunka is in his lair wearing a fedora)

The Regurgitator: Good morning Agent B. The evil Baljeet Rai is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us he bought up eighty percent of the country's tinfoil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent B it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. Now get out there. We're all counting on you.

(Agent B jumps into a platypus-themed hovercraft and flies tough a tunnel. He leaves through a stone and holds his fedora down to hide from Ferb and Phineas.)

Ferb: So the way I see it the fuel rockets kick in at the mall parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes.

(Phineas puts on his mask and starts using the blowtorch.)

(Future Candace runs into the store.)

Future Candace: Grandma! You've gotta come home right now.

Betty Jo: Let me guess a herd of wild moose are in our living room?

Future Candace: No. Besides it's mooses.

Betty Jo: No I think the word moose is already plural.

Future Candace: Grandma trust me it's mooses…or meese. Do you want me to get a dictionary?

Betty Jo: Is this what you came here for?

Future Candace: No Mom! You've gotta see what Ferb and Phineas are doing! They're building a roller coaster!

Betty Jo: Candace seriously isn't Ferb a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?

(Ferb talks to Major Monogram in a car factory.)

Major Monogram: Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?

Ferb: Yes, yes I am.

Major Monogram: Well I must say I'm very impressed. The forms all seems to be in order although I'd never seen them filled out in crayon before. So if there's anything I can get you anything at all just let me know.

Ferb: Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?

(A robot arm fixing a car is shown.)

(Ferb and Phineas are riding the roller coaster that was built by the robot arm.)

Ferb: Now this is the life.

(The camera zooms in on Baljeet's Evil Incorporated.)

(Agent B swings into the building.)

Baljeet: Ah, Bunka the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected I mean completely expected!

(Baljeet presses a button which activates arms that grabs Agent B.)

Baljeet: I, Baljeet Rai, have covered the eastern seaboard in tinfoil and when I put my giant magnet next to my genius Magnetism Magnifier I will pull the East in westerly direction thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well let me just answer that question. I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean tinfoil alone costs a lot.

(Back at the store)

Future Candace: But Grandma I tell you they're building a roller coaster and it's huge.

(Phineas puts up a poster.)

Future Candace: Ferb and Phineas present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open? Mom! (runs off)

kid: Ferb and Phineas got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?

Pedro: Maybe we better take it just in case.

(They tear it down and go to leave when the local Bully steps in their way)

local Bully: Hey if anyone's gonna ride this thing it's gonna be me. Not one of you lousy extras. (They run off, Future Candace pulls Betty Jo to where the poster has been hanging)

Future Candace: Here look look look see? I told you I'm not crazy! I told you!

Betty Jo: And you're not crazy because?

(Future Candace turns toward the post where the poster was and screams)

Betty Jo: I see your point Candace. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese.

(leaves)

(At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard kids are gathered in front of a stage. Phineas walks onstage and taps the microphone. He stands there for a second before he suddenly dances but quickly stopping and stepping aside as Ferb comes up from a trapdoor.)

Ferb: Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest…Coaster…Ever!

(Phineas reveals the coaster.)

Ferb: So who wants to go first?

(Everyone raises their hands.)

(on the roller coaster…)

Ferb: To fasten insert the tab buckle. To release just pull back on the...oops.

(Ferb drops the safety belt.)

Ferb: Well you get the picture. Well that's about it. Enjoy the ride.

(The car goes over the top and stops viewing the long drop.)

Ferb: You guys all signed the waivers right?

(The car goes around the coaster on the track. Everyone screams.)

(Going through the drop of snakes)

Ferb: Relax, they're just rubber.

(The car goes into a bucket of mud then exits. Later it goes through a car wash to be cleaned from the mud.)

Ferb: Hey look there comes the A-A-A-A-!

(The track is going up and down repeatedly creating four ''A''s.)

(Baljeets Evil Incorporated building)

Baljeet: …really make my money back! I-I-I want a really spacey estate and sell it again.

(Agent B sends a screw at Baljeet which he ducks from.)

Baljeet: Ha you missed!

(The screw flies to the roof and hits a line which throws it back at Baljeet's foot.)

Baljeet: Aaahh! Ow, ow, owww!

(As Baljeet was jumping around holding his foot he accidentally bumps into the button that controls the arm restraints releasing Bunka the Platypus. Agent B quickly attacks him while they're fighting. Baljeet rolls a battery cart toward him. Bunka jumps over it easily and it falls outside through a window.)

(Outside the building)

Farmer: I can't believe you walked all the way to the service station to get the jumper cables but you didn't bring the battery cart. What did you think, a battery cart was just going to fall out of the sky?

(The battery cart lands next to the Farmer's wife.)

Farmer: Okay. (smiles hopefully) What did you think, a million dollars was just going to fall out of the sky?

Farmer's Wife: It doesn't work that way.

Farmer: Well how does it work then?

(Back with Bunka and Baljeet)

Baljeet: Now you are too late! (He pulls a lever activating the Magnitism Magnifinator) Quake in your boots and watch helplessly as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the eastern seaboard thereby reversing the rotation of the-

(All the tinfoil releases from the buildings)

Baljeet: Well…that didn't work.

(The tin foil forms into a giant ball flying through the air.)

Baljeet: And now we have a two ton ball of tinfoil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!

(At the store)

Betty Jo: Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me but my purse is a disaster area. You know how it is.

(Future Candace goes outside and sees the coaster.)

Future Candace: Oh oh oh oh oh! Grandma Grandma!

(Baljeet's Evil Incorporated building)

Baljeet: It's no use! It's no use! We are doomed!

(Agent B sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off taking the magnet with it.)

Baljeet: You did it! You saved us Bunka the Platypus! (The ball of tinfoil crashes through the building.) Curse you Bunka the Platypus!

(The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it and gets stuck on the coaster which then follows the helicopter into the sky.)

(Future Candace pulls Betty Jo into the parking lot to reveal that the coaster has been removed.)

Future Candace: Look, look, look, see?

Betty Jo: (pause) Okay, I give up. What am I supposed to be looking at?

Future Candace: (turns to see the empty parking lot) No! It's not POSSIBLE!

Betty Jo: (going back inside) I'm gonna go get the cart.

Future Candace: IT WAS RIGHT HERE AND IT WAS **HUGE! **(sees the roller coaster fly away) Grandma!

Betty Jo: Time to go. I've got frozen food.

Future Candace: Okay so you think that Ferb and Phineas are still under that stupid tree in the backyard right?

Betty Jo: Well, yes that would be my guess.

Future Candace: Fine then let's go home. Now!

(Agent B sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart right behind Ferb and Phineas.)

Ferb: Oh, there you are Bunka.

(Bunka chatters)

Ferb: Nice hat Suzy.

(Suzy takes off Agent B's fedora and looks at it a bit confused.)

(The car goes to the end of the track and goes into a construction area it eventually end up getting flung into the air.

Ferb: Funny I don't remember this in the blueprint.

(An airplane picks up the roller coaster by the plane's tail)

Ferb: And I'm sure this is new.

(Future Candace sees the airplane from Betty Jo's car and laughs somewhat psychotically and blinks with one eye at a time)

Betty Jo: I worry about you sometimes Candace.

(The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty bending it and throwing the car toward Mount Rushmore. The roller coaster circles in Theodore Roosevelt's glasses before flying out and past a herd of moose)

Ferb: You know if they break into our house Candace is in charge.

(The car lands on a pine tree which bends lowering them down toward a Mr. Slushy Burger stand)

Ferb: Oh hey Coltrane

Coltrane: Hey Ferb. Anybody want fries?

Ferb: Nah we're good.

Coltrane: Oh and say Hi to your sister for me.

(The tree straights out again and throws them to Paris. They get stuck on the Eiffel Tower just like they had with the tree.)

Admiral Acronym: Crepe Suzette?

Ferb: What do you say Suzette? You want a crepe?

Suzette: No thank you.

(The Eiffel Tower straightens out and the roller coaster flung into orbit. Garbog flies past and stops to wave to Ferb and Phineas who wave back.)

Garbog: (speaks in alien dialect)

(The coaster suddenly falls back down toward the Tri-State Area. All the other kids scream while Ferb and Phineas merely look down before Ferb turns to Phineas.)

Ferb: It was good to see Garbog.

(Betty Jo pulls the car into the driveway and Future Candace jumps out.)

Betty Jo: Okay we're here. Are you happy now Candace?

(Horror music - Future Candace opens the gate to see Ferb and Phineas are not there)

Future Candace: Yes. (At Betty Jo) See Grandma, I told you they weren't there!

(Future Candace opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed. Betty Jo pokes her head through the gate opening and sees the boys.)

Betty Jo: Oh hi boys. (At this point Future Candace opens her eyes and her mood changes to shock.)

Ferb: Hi Grandma.

Betty Jo: Come on Candace help me with the groceries.

Future Candace: But but but but but but but…

Betty Jo: Let's go! (She pulls her away)

(In the backyard kids suddenly start coming out of the tree)

Pedro: Hey Phineas that was great!

third Kid: Way too cool!

Kid: That was awesome! Can we do it again?

Ferb: Sorry, only one ride per customer.

Phineas: (at Ferb) Some day huh?

Ferb: And I guess our Phineas and Ferb fans should wait until tomorrow for the roles that we usually say.

Phineas: Yes, yes they should!

(Scene shifts to Dan and Swampy one last time.)

Swampy: Alright, I think our fans will like our idea. But it feels like it's missing something.

(They think for a moment.)

Dan and Swampy: The trailer!

Dan: (Prepares to write on the drawing board again) Okay, how about something like this…

**END CREDITS **

(Quint the Giant nearly steps on Phineas, Ferb, and Jack.)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, ah, ah, ah! Aren't you a little young to stop a giant?

Phineas: Yes, yes I am.

Major Monogram: I'm replacing you with another intern!

(Carl tears off Major Monogram's clothes revealing a leotard.)

Narrator: The Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Episode 40. Jack in the Beanstalk.


End file.
